The Colbert Report/Episodes
This list of episodes of ''The Colbert Report'' details information on past and upcoming episodes of The Colbert Report, a popular Comedy Central show hosted by Stephen Colbert, and produced by Colbert, Jon Stewart, and Ben Karlin. Colbert plays the role of a populist blowhard journalist character, similar to his role on The Daily Show. In The Colbert Report, the former correspondent becomes the host of his own parody of media pundit programs, such as The O'Reilly Factor and Hannity and Colmes. There are a number of noteworthy recurring elements in most episodes of The Colbert Report (see The Colbert Report recurring elements). Each episode features a "wørd of the day" which serves as a theme for a monologue in the early episode, each has a studio guest later in the episode, and each begins with a brief summary of what the episode will contain, followed by an introductory phrase and then by the theme music. This introductory phrase very often inserts the word truth into a common phrase, such as "Apply Truth liberally to the inflamed area," though there are exceptions. Season 1 (2005) Season 2 (2006) Season 2 (2006) continued See also * The Colbert Report * List of The Daily Show guests Notes # "Truthiness," the first "Wørd of the day" on The Colbert Report, was voted the 2005 Word of the Year by the American Dialect Society, which credited The Colbert Report for introducing it into the popular vernacular. For more information, see truthiness. # The word "overrated" was used in reference to the late Rosa Parks. # The word "quitter" was used in reference to Harriet Miers withdrawing her nomination to the U.S. Supreme Court. # The word "cat" was used in reference to The New York Times misreporting Colbert's first wørd, "Truthiness," as "Trustiness." He explained that the Times should have an easier time with this word. # The word "hoser" was used in reference to Canada. # The word "TO" was used in reference to Terrell Owens and/or "totally obnoxious"—"same difference." # This Wørd of the day, "The Orient," was changed to "Asia" for political correctness. # The word "Never" was used to answer the question of when to withdraw from Iraq. # The word "Spectacle" was used in regards to capital punishment. # Although Colbert originally said "Hell, no!" when giving the Wørd of the day, it appeared on the screen initially as "Hell, Yes!" It then quickly switched to "Hell, No!" after this intentional "error." # The word "Travolta" was used in reference to John Travolta's role in The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. # On the January 9, 2006, episode, there was no Wørd of the day because Jack Abramoff pleading guilty to a number of felony criminal charges was said to present no issue, and thus no story. However, the segment still proceeded as usual, just without any "theme" word; the lack of a word itself became the theme. # The word "¡Cerrado!" was in reference to the U.S. borders, with Colbert recommending a wall built not just along the Mexican border but also along the Canadian border and the East and West coasts, and with a dome covering everything inside. # The word "Old School" was used in reference to the purportedly vengeful style of the God of the Old Testament. # The word "smarterer" was used to describe a condition better than being smarter, by being "smarter" at subjects like religion which Colbert identified as being more important than traditional school subjects like math and science; Colbert responded to reports of overseas students outscoring American students at core school subjects by seeking to become "smarterer," such as by learning that the answer to every question in science class is that "God did it." # The word Public-See was punned as a humorous antonym of Privacy. # Stephen follows a mistake by Carl Zimmer, who mistakenly gives the name "Edward Colbert" in his original article for The New York Times. # The word "Jesi" was used to refer to more than one Jesus. # The word "U.S.A.? U.S.A.?" was used to signify Colbert's disappointment with the U.S. Olympic team in contrast to his word "U.S.A.! U.S.A.!" on February 9, 2006. # The phrase translates into English as "Let the Good Times Roll," though Colbert declares that it translates to "Show us your tits." # The word "Martyr" was used to refer to "The death of Tom DeLay's political career." # The word "Save It" was used as in "Save your breath" in reference to arguments about Global warming. # Introductory phrase from Bart Simpson, Jimmie Walker, Henry Winkler as Fonzie, and Gary Coleman as Arnold Jackson. # The word "Bard" was used "As in, these kids should be bard up in jail," in reference to juvenile rehabilitation. # The phrase "Drug-Fueled Sex Crime" was a suggestion to politically active celebrities such as George Clooney to have one so they can "slink off" and "just say no to political action." # The word "Lunchables" was used to describe how "America should be, in hermetically sealed, individual spaces." # The opening line refers to the song "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls. # As the result, many people try to mimic Colbert's on-screen personality and vandalize Wikipedia, resulting certain articles such as "Elephant", "Oregon", as well as "The Colbert Report" are temporarily locked out. * Category:Lists of comedy television series episodes